El Gran Tesoro Version Naruto Shippuden
by Nabiky Saeba
Summary: Parejas Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, SaIno, DanTsunade
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Preparadas Para se Reinas**

En un lugar el cual esta habitado por seres de diferentes naturalidades y razas, un lugar bajo el dominio de la Brujas, mujeres hermosas que manipulan todos los elementos de la naturaleza, y que por su gran poder son odias por muchos, mujeres que no conocen el amor y menos el miedo.

Tras un nuevo centenario del domino de las brujas, llega el momento en que las nueva generación de brujas tomaran su cargo como reinas en sus diferentes reinos, cada una se presentara frente a la Gran Reina Bruja Mayor líder de todos los reinos, ante ellas deberán presentarse y recibir el honor de ser probadas como reinas.

Sobre una gran roca en un circulo de piedra se encuentra la **Gran Reyna Tsunade,** una mujer hermosa entre las hermosas, con una mirada fría indicando que su corazón está vacío, pero que por muchos muchos años a gobernado con firmeza y ejemplo cada uno de los diferente reinos

- Hola – las jóvenes brujas se levantan para escuchar a su reina – Como sabrán Soy la Gran Reina Tsunade, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es la Tierra , y a partir de ahora seré quien determine si son las adecuadas para ser reinas – respiro y con mirada firme en ellas continuo - cada una de ustedes son las reinas y representan un elemento natural, y serán puestas aprueba para poder llevar con orgullo ese titulo, ahora tras mencionar su Reino se presentaran ante mi y darán una breve introducción sobre ustedes.

- Entendido- Contestaron todas

- Reina del Oeste – Dijo

- **Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Trueno, Soy muy afable y me encanta conocer personas nuevas y invitarlos a casa, adoro los momentos con los amigo, soy artista del camuflaje y conozco todos los hechizos de cambio de imagen y disfraz, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve y los truenos iluminan los cielos.**

- Una confiada bruja de Trueno – Dijo la Gran Reina – Reina del Este

- **Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno, Manejo todos le elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Viento, No soy muy amable, soy bastante hábil con tácticas y hechizos de alto nivel, mi equipo de consejeros me ayudan a tomar decisiones, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve el viento sopla y une las nubes marcando su destino.**

- Una Reina del viento que no es libre, Interésate – Exclamo la Gran Reina levantando una ceja – Reina del Sur

- **Mi Nombre es Hinata Hyuga, Manejo todos los elemento a excepción del Fuego, Mi elemento principal es el Agua, Adoro el agua creo que es el mejor elemento, paso todo el día en ella y conozco todos los hechizos de agua, con mi poder no necesito que nadie me proteja ya que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que necesitar de alguien, mi momento ideal es cuando llueve que las gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro.**

- Un ego peligroso para una Reina del Agua- Pensó – Reina del Norte

- **Mi Nombre es Tenten, Manejo todos los elementos menos el agua, Mi elemento principal es el Fuego, No tengo intenciones de tener amigos, mi único deseo es gobernar mi reino y que todo marche bien. me gusta leer, y dormir, adoro pasar mis días tranquila sin que nadie me diga que hacer, mi momento ideal es cuando finaliza la lluvia y los rayos del son iluminan la tierra.**

- Abunda la pereza en la Reina del Fuego – Murmuro la Gran reina – bien ahora les explicare todo lo que pasara a partir de ahora.

Cada una de ustedes gobierna un reino lleno de diferentes razas, Elfos, Guerreros, Brujos, Hechiceros, y humanos. Todas esas razas tienen algo en común y es que nos odian o nos temen, todo porque tienen una idealidad diferentes, piensan que somos personas horrendas con sombreros negros y sin corazón, que solo hacemos daño, aun así nuestra misión es de ayudarlos con nuestros elementos sin que ellos se enteren, sus reinos hasta ahora han cumplido perfectamente su misión y estoy orgullosa de ellos, ustedes nueva generación de brujas deberán de seguir con ello, y es por eso que se les impone pruebas para ganarse su titulo de reina y el honor de servir a las razas y de paso proteger es tesoro que ellos resguarda.

- Tesoro - interrumpió Sakura

- si, tesoro, las razas tienen algo que nosotras las brujas no hemos podido conseguir y ya que ellos son los portadores debemos proteger este valioso tesoro.

- Y que es eso tan valioso si se puede saber- pregunto Hinata

- Amor- dijo la Gran Reina

- Amor? Repitieron todas

- Es absurdo algo tan simple, replico Ino

- Gracias a dios no lo tenemos solo nos haría mas débiles – alzo la voz Tenten

- Si, pueden que tengan razón, pero aun así deberán protegerlo así que a partir de ahora cada una partirá a si reino y esperaran un pergamino que le dará inicio a su prueba, ninguna volverá a verse hasta que las 4 hayan completado su prueba, la faya de una es la faya de todas

- Que? – interrumpió Ino – porque debemos pagar por las faya de las demás

- Simple – contesto la reina – cada una de ustedes son parte de un rompecabezas, todas forman una sola como reina, lo habrán notado cuando describieron su momento ideal.

- Es cierto - exclamo Sakura – cada una de nosotras describimos el mismo momento solo que en partes diferentes juntas somos ese momento somos un momento.

- Exacto reina del este, se que todas son amigas a su manera y desde que fueron destinadas a ser reinas todas fueron obligadas a tratarse, eso no fue por diplomacia, fue por que ustedes debían ser una desde siempre.

- Entendido gran reina – anunciaron todas

- Bien ahora marcharos y pronto tendrán noticias mías.

- Si, su majestad

En ese momento las amigas se despiden

Sakura desaparece tras envolverse dos grandes alas de viento que aparecieron tras ellas.

Tenten lazo al aire llamas que según caían desaprecian cada parte de ella

Tras caer un fuerte rayo Ino desaparece

Y al final volviéndose burbujas de agua desaparece Hinata entre hermosos colores

Tras retirarse la gran reina tsunade dice para sí: Bien mis Brujas es momento que demuestren que están **Preparadas para ser Reinas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Bruja del Sur**

**Frase favorita: Corales**

- Llevo tres días desde la llegada a mi reino, aun no recibo noticias de la Gran Reina, solo espero que todo salga bien para así poder volver a reunirme los las demás brujas, quisiera enseñarles mi gran poder y mostrarles los nuevos hechizos que eh creado.

En ese momento aparece una sirena nadando en los alrededores del trono de hinata.

- su majestad como esta en este hermoso día?

- Excelente, pero es normal para la bruja mas poderosa de los 4 reinos

- Me alegra escucharlo my lady

- Y dime que haces aquí? Mi adorado pececito

- Eh venido a traerle un pergamino de parte de la Gran Reina Tsunade

- En serio!, dámelo y puedes retírate

- Como ordenes mi lady

Hinata toma el pergamino y trata de abrirlo pero no puede

- extraño – en ese momento una voz sale del pergamino

- para poder abrir el pergamino deberás usar tu elemento es la clave para conseguir que habrá

- Jum – en eso hinata provoca que caigan lloviznas sobre el pergamino el cual se abrió inmediatamente

**"****A veces para ganar hay que saber perder, serás enviada al pueblo mas cercano de tu reino y deberás volver y aprender a perder "**

En ese momento una luz salio del pergamino enviando a hinata al pie del pueblo y allí debía iniciar su prueba.

- pero que Corales a pasado, eso fue rápido, pero ni modo ja, la reina debió ponerme algo mas difícil solo debo invocarme en mi castillo y listo que estaría pensando y estos ropajes están del asco, que paso con mi ropa real?

Lo que misa nunca pensó era que sus poderes ya no estaban, ya no era bruja y cuando intentaba hacer un hechizo sus labios no se movían, esto era la dificultad de su prueba, a lo que decidió ponerse en marcha.

Entrando al pueblo noto la gran cantidad de gente que había, personas de todas las razas y al pararse cerca de una señora que vendía manzanas esta le dijo

- eres nueva por aquí verdad

- si, la verdad no había pasado por aquí nunca – y ya veo el porque

- deseas algunas manzanas hermosa joven

- no, pero si información

- información – anuncia la humilde señora

- si, exijo saber como llego al reino de la Bruja del Sur

- queeeeee, estas loca – se altera la señora – esas son mujeres malvadas que hace siglos vendieron el alma a Satanás, para que una joven como tu quisiera ir allí?

- Eso no creo que se su problema señora – arqueo una ceja tras verla

- Entiendo, perdone mi indiscreción – una pequeña lagrima bajo del rostro de la señora

- Corales, Bien perdóneme pero es que necesito ir – puede ayudarme por favor

- Está bien pequeña, solo tienes que cruzar ese bosque allí, en el encontraras un río, después de allí nadie a pasado mas que los guerreros, solo ellos te pueden llevar a ese lugar que deseas.

- Bien Gracias

- Corales, ahora tendré que buscar un estupido guerrero que me lleve a mi destino, realmente necesito mi poder esto me tiene de malas

Entrando a una caverna nuestra bruja se para sobre una mesa como si fuera alguien de temer y anuncia en voz alta.

Necesito un entupido guerrero que vaya conmigo a los dominios de la bruja del sur, y rápido que no tengo tiempo.

En ese momento todos se quedan viéndola, había como 30 guerreros allí y ninguno se veía contento tras las palabras de nuestra odiosa bruja.

- quien eres? - exclamo un guerrero bastante tonificado, alto, guapo, con una mirada que cualquier mujer hubiera caído enamorada en el momento y era alguien que hubiera puesto a cualquier hombre de rodillas del terror que emanaba

- Soy…. – pensó que si decía que era la bruja del sur nadie se lo iba a creer- soy hinata Hyuga, y tu entupido quien eres?

- Ja, Soy Naruto Uzumaki – exclamo – soy un guerrero del clan mas poderoso de esta zona

- Bien entonces eres tu quien me llevara a mi destino, prepara los caballos y te veré en la entrada del pueblo

- Espera jovencita quien te crees que eres, nadie me trata como su esclavo y menos una niña odiosa como tu, debes aprender a respetarme

- Nunca estaría por debajo de un guerrero, son lo peor entre las razas

- Eres valiente niña, y dale gracias a los dioses que no estoy para aguantar babosadas de una niña malcriada y dejare que te vayas.

- Entiendo, entonces te reto

- Retarme? Estas loca

- Si, o tienes miedo de esta niña?

- Jajajajja y dime como que seria el reto, cocinar tal vez?

- Gracioso, tu elegís lo que sea yo lo mejoro

- Bien entonces tomaremos ron, del más fuerte, el que caiga primero pierde

- Esta bien – preparen todo

Nuestra querida bruja sabía que no tenía sus poderes y que seria difícil ganarle a nuestro querido y guapo Naruto, así que ideo un plan para no perder sin lugar a dudas

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa llena de botellas de ron un vaso para cada uno ella pidió una botella de cerveza extra, pues según ella le gustaba mezclar ron y cerveza, a lo que le pido a la mecerá que la botella estuviera a medias porque así le gustaba.

- bien señorita odiosa empezamos?

- cuando quieras

Iniciaron a tomar cada uno, ambos eran bastantes ágiles bebiendo y se veían a la cara retándose uno al otro, misa tras cada trago de ron tomaba uno de cerveza que ante los ojos de los demás era bastante extraño.

Después de 45 minutos de haber iniciado el encuentro naruto se está empezando a sentir bastante ebrio, mientras que hinata ni siquiera se sentía mareada, de repente naruto se levanta de la mesa y dice - has ganado me rindo.

Hinata se levanta con una sonrisa de victoria dibujada en la cara y le dice – losé ahora levántate y prepárate para marcharnos en unas horas.

Una hora después del encuentro hinata esta parada en la entrada del pueblo, no tenia donde quedarse y tenia bastante hambre el hecho de depender de su poder todo el tiempo le hacia pensar que tal vez no era tan poderosa como pensaba.

- que haces aquí – dijo una voz tras ella

- nada esperando la hora de nuestra partida

- no tienes donde quedarte – dijo Naruto

- no, no soy de este pueblo imbesil – refunfuño

- talvez si fueras menos odiosa, ese hermoso rostro que tienes fascinaría a cualquier hombre

la peliazul se puso totalmente roja ante esas palabras – que dijiste imbesil

- te recuerdo que no me llamo imbécil me llamo Naruto y si sigues de esa forma no iré contigo

- no creo que puedas hacer eso, te recuerdo que yo gane el encuentro

- te recuerdo que hiciste trampa y no creo que eso sea ganar

- trampa? Pero como?

- Como lo se? Soy un guerrero no estúpido, vi que tu botella de cerveza nunca bajo el liquido mas bien subía, derramabas el licor en ella y así podías fingir que tomabas con facilidad

- Y porque te rendiste entonces?

- Quieres que te mienta o diga la verdad?

- Verdad obvio

- Porque cuando vi esa hermosa joven pararse sobre una mesa y retar a todos esas guerreros quede impresionado, no quede maravillado, era una mujer que realmente valía la pena ayudar y no quería que nadie más estuviera a su lado.

- Estas loco, como me dices esas cosas,

- Descuida no estoy enamorado de ti pero me pareces fascinante

Las palabras de naruto provocaron que hinata se enojara a tal modo que se volteo eh inicio su camino hacia el bosque del sur.

Después de varias horas caminando decidieron acampar en un área no muy lejos del rio, allí prepararon algo de comer y hinata estaba viendo el fuego mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- no estaría mal que me ayudaras – exclamó naruto

- ayudar ¿? No es mi trabajo

- tampoco el mío, pero si no quieres comer no importa yo muero de hambre

- Corales dijo enfadada, está bien pero no te ayudare nada que tenga que ver con cocinar

- no sabes cocinar?

- No es eso, simplemente no me gusta el fuego prefiero el agua

- Agua?

- Si es un elemento precioso, transparente cristalino, claro, poderoso – en la cara de la peliazul se veía la excitación al hablar del agua.

- Dime hinata porque quieres ir hacia la bruja del sur

- Es algo difícil de explicar, no entenderlas

- Puedo tratar

- Dime algo naruto que piensas sobre la bruja del sur?

- La verdad creo que debe ser un gran mujer

- Enserio? – dijo extrañada

- Si, todos dicen que soy extraño y que como guerrero debo odiarla pero siento que realmente le debemos mucho

- Porque lo dices?

- Si te fijas los ríos de nuestros pueblos vienen del reino del sur, esa agua es fresca y cuando la tomas sientes que realmente tomas uno de los mejores líquidos de todo el mundo, y no creo que una bruja malvada pueda crear algo así.

- Gracias naruto

- Que?

- No nada, ya que ella no esta me imagino alguien debe darte las gracias, Bien iré a buscar agua al río – dijo mientras su rostro estaba tan apenado y sus ojos de perla brillaban de alegría

- Espera iré contigo puede ser peligroso

- No, puedo sola – en ese momento hinata pisa una roca débil al rededor del río y cae al agua, allí desde abajo, imagina el rostro de naruto, además de pensar lo irónico que sería morir por su elemento, faltándole aire, y sus movimientos casis nulos justo en ese momento cuando sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse es tomada por el brazo y sacada del río

- Vamos hinata reacciona – sopla – hinata vamos tu puedes – sopla

- Cof Cof –hinata abre los ojos mirando los ojos de naruto

- Tienes uno ojos verdaderamente hermosos naruto – se desmaya

Media hora después hinata se despierta en frente a una fogata cubierta con la capa de naruto que la mantenían en calor, a su lado estaba el que dormía sentado aparentemente la cuidaba mientras ella dormía.

- gracias – dijo para sí mientras se ponía de rodillas– has salvado mi vida

Durante unos minutos hinata se quedo observando a es joven junto a ella, era guapo realmente guapo y su piel tan suave – dijo mientras le tocaba la cara –

- cuidado si te enamoras de mi dijo el mientras levantaba el rostro

- ahhhhhhhhhh – dijo hinata mientras se echaba hacia atrás en modo de asombro

- jajaja estaba jugando descuida

- no me pareció graciosos naruto

- naruto? – dijo asombrado

- que? Acaso no es ese tu nombre?

- Si, pero siempre me dice idiota o algo así, es lindo escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios

- o/o - basta vamos debemos continuar

Después de días de cabalgar y caminar ya frente a la entrada del reino del sur se pudo notar una gran cantidad de elementos acuáticos, estatuas, jardines de plantas acuáticas, muchas cascadas y caminos preparados para peces y muchas imágenes de sirenas, pero no había nadie todo estaba vacío.

- es extraño me imaginaba el reino del Sur mas habitado – exclamo naruto

- lo es – dijo hinata mientras notaba que algo no andaba bien

- Hinata?

- Espérame aquí Naruto

Tras una pausa naruto levanta la cabeza y toma a hinata de las manos y dice: la vida de un guerrero se sabe cuando inicia mas bien no sabemos en que momento terminara, y es por eso que aprovechamos cada momento y circunstancia

- a que quieres llegar naruto

- lo que quiero decir es que puede que sea la última vez que te vea y necesito decirte lo que hay en mi corazón

- naruto idiota basta debo entrar

- espera solo quiero decir que…que … Creo que te amo Hinata-chan

Tras pronunciar esas palabras una flecha va directo a la pareja que estaban viéndose fijamente a los ojos, y naruto hábilmente toma su espada y la esquiva

- que está pasando, porque nos atacan?- cuestiono Hinata

- no se talvez la bruja no desea nuestra visita

- no, eso no puede ser, es imposible

- cúbrete Hinata

- Basta basta les ordeno que paren

- Hinata por dios detente

En ese momento una flecha se dirige al directamente al corazón de hinata y tras reaccionar esta solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar su final, después de unos segundos al abrir los ojos hinata ve como enfrente suyo esta naruto con una flecha en su espalda y sangrando por la boca.

- no, no no naruto porque? Porque?

- Ya te lo dije hinata la vida de un guerrero no sabes cuando termina y me llena de orgullo saber que la mía termino al salvar la tuya

En ese momento nuestra bruja empezó a brillar su ropa volvía a ser la de una reina y antes los ojos de naruto en frente suyo estaba la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Una pequeña lágrima brotaba del rostro de nuestra bruja y solo unas palabras salieron de sus labios

- sin siquiera pelear perdí la batalla, te perdí a ti, naruto, te perdí cuando se supone que yo debo protegerte - bajando su rostro hacia el le da un tierno beso, no, un fuerte beso tanto como su poder, hinata se encontró en desesperación y dolor y empezó a gritar a ver el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre que ama: te amo naruto te amo, te necesito, no puedo sola, no te vayas…naruto, narutooooo. -pero ya era tarde naruto ya no estaba con vida

en ese momento Una luz salía del palacio, la misma que salió del pergamino y dio inicio su encrucijada de él una voz decía:

- " A veces para ganar hay que saber perder, serás enviada al pueblo mas cercano de tu reino y deberás volver y aprender a perder "

- porque? Porque debo perderlo para poder aprender, pídeme otra cosa, lo que sea te lo daré pero devuélvemelo, después de tenerlo por mi orgullo de bruja seria imposible, inaceptable perderlo.

- Estas segura, mi lady?, tú has dicho que no necesitas a nadie

- Si, lo que sea

- Entonces entrégame tu elemento

- Mi elemento?

- Si, seguirás siendo bruja pero ya no usaras el elemento agua y como tampoco usas el fuego, solo usarías el viento y rayo pero no tendrás elemento principal, dime solo una palabra y el volverá a la vida

- Acepto

- Que dijo mi lady?

- Dije Acepto, te entrego mi elemento

- Esta bien mi lady ya no hay marcha a tras

En ese momento naruto abre los ojos repentinamente, como si hubiera despertado en un sueño profundo y a su lado esta hinata tan bella como una sirena.

- que paso, recuerdo que me despedía de ti y que tu me decías que me …

- que te amaba

- pero no entiendo como es que estoy aquí

- soy la bruja del sur naruto y eh entregado mi elemento para salvarte

- que eres que? Que has hecho que? No debiste hacerlo hinata

- Por que no?

- pensaste en tu reino, le das vida al agua que pasara ahora?

- Descuida soy la mas poderosa, puedo con todo – dijo mientas guiñe un ojo con picardía

- No queda de otra tendré que hacerme responsable de esto?

- A que te refieres?

- Tendré que quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte a que seas aun mas fuerte de todas las brujas del reino- exclamo naruto mientras la abrazaba

- Creo que los Guerreros no son tan inútiles como pensaba

- Estas segura que no te arrepentirás

- Si estoy segura – da un tierno beso el cual naruto recibe con amor

Después de unos días, el reino del sur volvió a ser poblado la ausencia del personal del castillo se debió al poder de la Gran Reina, para poder llevar la prueba de hinata, el reino ya era igual a antes solo que ahora la peliazul no estaba sola, y entrenaba bastante los demás elementos. Al cabo de unos días mas recibió una visita inesperada.

- Hola Reina hinata

- Mi lady, a que debo el honor de su visita – dice al tiempo de hacer una reverencia

- Eh venido tras recibir las noticias de tu evaluación, demore un poco pues como entenderás tengo otros asuntos que atender

- Por su puesto mi lady

- En fin eh venido a traerte un regalo

- Un regalo?

- Si, no pongas esa cara

- Tu prueba fue superada, con mucho mucho éxito, tu que alardeabas de tu poder y no necesitar a nadie

- La verdad estoy orgullosa de la nueva persona que soy, eh entendido que para ser mejor debo aceptar la ayuda de los demás y que nadie puede solo, también que mis amigas son parte de mi y que realmente las quiero aunque sea tan pesada con ellas

- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso aquí está mi regalo – la gran reina saca una pequeña botella llena de agua

- Estoy algo confundida la verdad, que es?

- Es tu elemento

- Mi elemento?

- Si, realmente es agua de tus río

- No entiendo, es agua de mis río o es mi elemento

- Hinata tu nuca has perdido tu elemento, es imposible hacerlo naciste con el si tu lo hubieras perdido los ríos se hubieran secado al instante, la verdad creía que lo notarias pero no intentaste úsalo tras perderlo, y decidiste aprender a usar los demás, lo que me llena de orgullo tu decisión

Llena de alegría y orgullo hinata solo puso decir - Gracias mi lady

- ya debo partir nos volveremos a ver cuando las demás cumplan su prueba – adiós reina Hinata

- Adiós Gran Reina Tsunade

**Pensamiento Bruja del sur Hinata Hyuga**

Ahora estoy consiente de que para ser totalmente poderosa necesito personas a mi lado, personas que me enseñen a tener miedo y aprender que mi vida no vale nada sin aquel que posee el tesoro en el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Bruja del Este**

**Frase favorita: Vientos**

El castillo del viento, un lugar fresco y tranquilo, el lugar perfecto para pensar y planificar lo que sea…..

- Buenas tarde su majestad, todo tranquilo? – pregunta una sierva de viento al acercarse a nuestra bruja

- Si, gracias ahora leeré un libro, puedes retirarte

- Lo lamento excelencias, pero sus clases de hechicería con lord Sasuke han sido cambiadas y él le está esperando

- Cambiadas? Quien lo ah hecho?

- Los ancianos mi lady, lord Sasuke tendrá una reunión esta tarde fuera del reino y a razón de ello se le pidió que diera sus clases más temprano.

``Lord Sasuke Uchiha, es un hechicero de alto rango, los hechiceros a diferencia de los brujos no nacen con sus habilidades, son humanos que con esfuerzo y entrenamiento adquieren poderes y como premio son tomados por brujos o brujas como alumnos, estos además no puedes hacer posimas ya que nunca funcionaria, a ellos se le da el titulo de Hechiceros, físicamente el es un hombre hermoso, tiene un cuerpo envidiable y unos labios perfectos, su pelo es corto con cascadas en la parte de atrás y emana una sensualidad que pondría loca a cualquier mujer o bruja.``

- Buenas tardes Sasuke

- Buenas tardes su majestad

- Dime de qué trata la clase de hoy?

- Hablaremos sobre los hechizos del amor

- Amor? Pensé que era un hechizo prohibido

- Lo es – exclamo el joven con una picara sonrisa

- Pero para usted nada es prohibido

- Eso explica porque dicen que eres el hechicero más poderoso conocido al momento

- Eso es porque su madre fue una excelente maestra

- Y tu un excelente alumno

- Jajaja, gracias

- Sasuke, a donde iras esta tarde?

- Esta tarde fui encomendado ir a una reunión con Sir. Sasory

- Sasory? Y porque usted?

- Realmente me hice la misma pregunta, pero no estoy en posición de oponerme.

- Y porque razón nadie m….

- Le aviso?

- No, nada olvídalo

- Bueno su majestad es hora de mi partida, cuando regrese me reportare con usted

- Está bien Sasuke, le deseo buen viaje

- Agradezco sus palabras mi lady – tomo la mano de la reina y con un suave beso se despidió.

Tras la salida de Sasuke del castillo rápidamente la reina Sakura se dirige con pasos lentos y elegantes hacia el cuarto de los Consejeros reales o ancianos.

- Bienvenida su excelencia, a que debemos el honor de su visita?

- Tenemos asuntos a tratar – dijo con voz serena – primero aquí les presento las tácticas defensivas para la seguridad de la entrada sur de nuestro reino, es un hechizo el cual eh creado y pongo su efectividad a un 100%

- Evaluaremos las características que componen el hechizo y le informaremos nuestra decisión. Explico el anciano mayor al colocar la información a un lado

- Entiendo – dijo dulcemente - bien ahora necesito saber por qué se ah cambiado el horario de mis estudios con lord Sasuke, creo que estábamos de acuerdo en que mis ….. – sus palabras fueron detenidas por un tercer anciano

- Su excelencia, creo que es vital para su educación que lord Sasuke pase menos tiempo con usted, como reina debe aprender a no depender tanto de él, tenemos claro que uno de los mejores de su raza, pero aun así no creemos que sea el más adecuado para su compañía.

- Que quieren decir? – dijo en tono agresivo

- Lo que queremos decir es que lord Sasuke se le asignaran otro tipo de asuntos y sus clases serán interrumpidas constantemente, hasta que llegue el momento de..

- De que – dijo furiosa

- De su matrimonio

- Matrimonio? – dijo sorprendida

- Usted ya está en edad de matrimonio y su unión con un gran brujo sería lo mejor para nuestro reino del este, sería como fortalecer nuestras debilidades.

- A caso tenemos debilidades?, creo que eh mantenido el reino a salvo y además proteger de quien? Si los demás reinos son aliados y las razas son inferiores a cualquiera de nosotros.

- Su excelencia este tema se ah tratado con todos los miembros del consejo y solo hacemos lo que es correcto para usted.

- Y acaso mi opinión no cuenta? – dijo con su cara llena de ira

- Su excelencia hemos enviado a lord Sasuke a concretar su fiesta de compromiso con el que será su prometido.

- Sir Sasory – Dijo serena

- Ya veo que está informada, si él es el mejor candidato, domina muy bien el elemento viento a un sin ser su elemento natural y ah demostrado interés en usted.

En ese momento todos fijaron su mirada fijamente en la reina Sakura, esperaban su respuesta o al menos una reacción, en ella sus manos eran rodeadas de una luz sumamente peligrosa creada por un enorme torbellino de viento, pero en un instante levanto la cabeza y girando hacia la puerta se retiro sin decir más.

Al llegar la noche Sakura espera con ansias la llegada de Diego, el único amigo que tenia, el único que tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones, el único que la hacía sentir importante.

Después de un rato nuestra reina posaba su cuerpo en una silla ubicada perfectamente el su ventana miraba hacia afuera con una mirada de melancolía, una mirada que provocaría que cualquier alma llegaría al llanto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toc toc de su puerta.

- quién es? Pregunto desanimada

- disculpe mi lady – Dijo una ninfa del viento – pero hemos recibido un pergamino para usted de parte de la Gran Reina Tsunade

- Pergamino? Pasa….. es el momento de mi prueba al parecer

Inmediatamente toca el pergamino y pregunta a la ninfa – los ancianos lo vieron, si mi lady pero no pudieron abrirlo al parecer solo usted puede con su elemento.

- entiendo gracias, puedes retírate

Tras cerrarse las puertas la reina Sakura inicia una preciosa danza del viento en el que el pergamino flota con tal belleza que impactaría incluso a la gran reina Tsunade

El pergamino se Abre

**"****El viento es un elemento que marca el destino de todo, el viento es libre, el viento decide, nadie le decide por el viento, el viento sigue su propio rumbo"**

Al concluir la lectura del pergamino, se escucha una ninfa anunciando la llegada de lord Sasuke al Reino.

Mientras que en la entrada principal del castillo nuestro querido lord sasuke aparece entre una ventisca de viento con su esencia incrustada en ella.

- Ninfa por favor informe a la reina que eh llegado y traigo un mensaje para ella

- No es necesario – se escucho la voz de la reina que bajaba lentamente cual envidiable belleza por los escalones del castillo

- Su majestad – Haciendo una reverencia

- Dígame Lord Sasuke cuál es ese mensaje que tiene para mí?

Sasuke la mira a los ojos con un semblante de tristeza y dolor – my lady mañana llegara el castillo sir. Sasory, para la celebración de su….

- Compromiso?- dijo con la mirada al suelo y la voz quebrada

- Lo sabe? – dijo con sorpresa

- Sí, me entere esta tarde

- Y que Harás?

- Nada, es una decisión de los ancianos y ellos…

- Ellos qué? Dime - exclamo bastante enojado

- Que puedo hacer Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada

- Negarte para empezar, usted no lo ama, es mas ni lo conoce, porque aceptaría una unión así?

- Te recuerdo Sasuke que para nosotras el amor es un enigma, tu como humano lo conoces pero yo, yo soy una bruja y nunca lo eh visto ni sé cómo es…

- Nooo, no digas eso, el amor es algo que sientes cuando menos se lo espera mi lady, no tiene forma ni color y aun así lo llamamos hermoso, tu mi lady eres portadora de ese sentimiento, lo trasmites…. Me lo trasmites

- Lo siento Sasuke, se que lo dices por mi bien, pero mis consejeros dicen que es lo mejor para mí y mi reino

- Pensé que tú la mujer más bella del todos los reinos y las más inteligente, usabas tu sabiduría mas allá de lo externo

- A que te refieres?

- Estas ciega mi lady – pero descuide ante su condición y su decisión le estaré apoyando con toda fidelidad, pero no culpe mi corazón por no hacer lo mismo – pasando la mano por la mejilla de Sakura, se retira del lugar dejándola pensativa y aun más triste que antes

En la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba lista para empezar sus clases con Sasuke, pero estaba nervios, lo que paso la noche anterior la tenia confundida, sintió emociones extrañas en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido, cuando una ventisca se enfrenta a su ventana y la saca de su propio interrogatorio.

Tras abrir la ventana se encuentra con un hermoso camino de flores guiados por una suave brisa con el olor de sasuke, fue tan exquisito que no impidió que serrara los ojos de emoción, entre sus vueltas una carta caen sobre las suaves sabanas de ceda que adornan la cama de nuestra reina.

- una carta? – dijo para si

- _**Querida reina mía, **_

_**Lamento no poder presentarme ante usted en esta hermosa mañana, claro no tan hermosa como usted, pero tras lo que pasó anoche tengo miedo de que este enojada conmigo y mi corazón no resistiera que me mirara con desprecio, a lo que eh decidido que le asignare una pequeña tarea la cual sellaría mi situación para con usted.**_

_**Mi reina usted deberá elaborar una pócima de desamor, se preguntara para que fuera necesario hacer tal cosa?, simple yo la amo mi reina siempre lo eh hecho y al saber de su compromiso mi corazón de hechicero duele, se que usted como bruja dice no saber que es, pero yo que si lo conozco le digo que es algo tan inmenso que creo que moriré cuando la vea al lado de aquel que hoy le pedirá su mano en matrimonio, es por tal razón que le pido que se apiade de mi alma y me conceda la pócima, para que yo pueda olvidar estos sentimientos que me ahogan, como usted sabrá como hechicero no puedo hacer pócimas y sería imposible conseguir una, además la única manera que la tomaría es si es confeccionada por la mujer que amo ya que significaría que ella no me ama y desea que la olvide.**_

_**Con esto no quiero entristecerla mi lady, más bien quiero que mi alma este tranquila, esta noche pasare por su cuarto a recoger la pócima en el momento que este en la fiesta con su prometido.**_

_**Mi lady, Mi Reina La Amo y aun que usted este tan lejos de mi a partir de ahora mi corazón hasta mañana en la noche será siempre su yo.**_

_**Siempre Amándola **_

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

Tras leer la carta Sakura cae sobre su cama y apretándola sobre su pecho con lagrimas en los ojos, de repente sus pensamientos no aceptan la situación – no quiero que me olvide, no quiero que se aleje de mi, no quiero que me deje de querer, pero porque? A caso es ese sentimiento que llaman amor, a caso este dolor que siento en mi pecho es amor, pero porque duele? Se supone que el amor es tierno y suave según lo leí en sus libros, y si es amor, que debo hacer?

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso cuando levantándose de la cama se disponía a salir corriendo tras el, tras Sasuke quería que el le dijera cada palabra en su cara, quería experimentar que sentiría al tenerla cerca después de saber tal información.

Cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta una persona la sorprende frente a frente

- Mi reina? – pregunto una ninfa asustada

- Que quieres ahora tengo algo de prisa

- Lo siento mi lady pero tengo ordenes de los ancianos de prepararla para esta noche

- Mas tarde será

- Nuevamente perdone mi lady pero si no inicio ahora no estará lista a tiempo y los ancianos me regañaran

- Vientos – replico

- Está bien empecemos

Ya son las 7 de la noche y todos están en el gran salón del castillo esperando a la reina Sakura, Sir Sasory estaba conversando con los ancianos sobre el futuro del reino y sus planes como futuro esposo, Sasuke por su parte al anunciarse que la Reina danzaría el vals de los vientos con Su futuro esposo no puedo evitar enojarse y decidió ir de una buena vez por la pócima antes mencionada.

Un joven que aparentemente trabajaba para los ancianos vigilaba de cerca a sasuke, por alguna razón los ancianos conocían los sentimientos del hechicero hacia la hermosa reina, y para que no hubiera contratiempos decidieron vigilarlo de cerca.

Cuando Sasuke se encaminaba a la habitación de Sakura, se detiene frente a la puerta y toca con delicadeza, recibiendo una única respuesta – Entre

- Buenas N….. – Sasuke se queda impactado ante lo que tiene en frente, la reina vestía un traje largo que mostraba la perfección de su figura y tenía un maquillaje que realmente la hacía ver sensual y exquisita, se quedo mudo no salían las palabras, acaso estaba loca se suponía que tenía un hombre en frente que se le salía la baba por ella, si le daría la pócima al menos debió no parecer una sexy ninfa del río, la raza mas provocadora de todos los reinos

- Que pasa Sasuke? – te noto extraño

- N nada – tienes lo que le pedí su majestad?

- Si, aquí esta – camina lentamente hacia el

- Dámelo entonces

- Claro toma – le pasa una pequeña botella – pero antes de tomarla quiero que me escuches

- Creo que sus invitados la esperan mi lady – dijo con una lagrima en los ojos

- Descuida será rápido

- Como diga su majestad

- Sasuke, cuando estás aquí conmigo mi pecho duele – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

- Lo sien…

- Calla no eh terminado, mi pecho duele porque solo puedo hablarte, mi pecho duele porque sé que después de las clases te irás, duele porque no se qué piensa, duele porque me gusta tu respiración, porque por más que quiera pasar tiempo contigo no puedo, porque por los mil vientos TE AMO, y me duele que no pueda decirlo cuando quiera porque….. – en ese momento sus palabras fueron selladas con un beso, su primer beso, Sasuke la tomo por la cintura como si ella le perteneciera la beso y la beso y continuo besándola, mientras que ella después de su asombro y sus ojos bien abiertos fue sediento poco a poco y sintió el poder que tenía el amor.

Con un gran impacto las puertas se abren de golpe y para su sorpresa Sir Sasori estaba tras ella, y lo peor es que encontró tal dulce escena.

Después de un terrible escándalo todos fueron llevados ante los ancianos, quienes tomarían la decisión del acontecimiento

- Lord Sasuke, es acusado por Sir Sasori de provocar y hechizar a nuestra reina, tiene algo que decir?

- Soy inocente, lo que sir Sasori vio no fue un hechizo fue amor, amor real

- Es absurdo – exclama Sasori, el amor es solo una debilidad de las razas inferiores

Por su parte la reina Sakura observaba la situación desde su trono sin mediar palabra solo observaba.

- creo que la única opción es que Lord Sasuke y Sir Sasori se debatan en duelo y el ganador será quien deba de corregir la falta para con la reina ante esta situación

- Duelo? Exclamo Sakura – pero si Sir Sasori es un brujo de altura sería imposible que un hechicero le ganara , podría matarlo

- Creo que es el objetivo – dijo Sasori con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

- Bien el duelo dará inicio inmediatamente

Con su poder los ancianos invocaron a todos en un escenario de batalla era una especie de coliseo en el que solo uno saldría vivo

- bien como es tradición los jóvenes le dirán unas palabras a joven involucrada en este caso la reina

- Yo Sir Sasori le prometo mi reina que salvare su honor de este que intento mancharlo y alejarla del buen camino, lo juro

- Yo, sasuke uchiha solo diré que la amo y sin importar que pase siempre serás el aire que me permite respirar

Cuando el anciano se levanta dice en voz alta, - que inicié el duelo

- BASTA – se escucha una voz proveniente del trono de Reina – este duelo finaliza

- Que dice mi lady – exclama uno de los ancianos

- Dije que basta y punto, soy la Reina del Este Sakura Haruno Su Líder, y no ustedes , soy quien toma las decisiones aquí y la máxima autoridad y digo que este duelo termina

- Pero su excelencia – exclamaron los ancianos

- Vientos – exclamo mientras una fuerte ventisca obligaron a todos llenarse de miedo – entiendan algo en un reino el cual su reina es un adorno, no es el reino que quiero estar y como no me iré de aquí significa que ustedes deberán adaptarse a las nuevas reglas, a partir de ahora el consejo queda destituido del cargo, no tomaran ninguna decisión que yo no apruebe y ningún habitante del reino del viento pondrá su decisión antes que la mía. Sir. Sasori

- – Si mi lady? -lamento mucho informarle que su solicitud de matrimonio a sido rechazada pues mi corazón ya tiene dueño, lamento mucho si esto afecta en algo pero no pienso echarme hacia atrás. Lord Sasuke

- – Si mi Reina - si aun está dispuesto a respirar por mi aire a sabiendas de que ya no soy la misma mujer que dejo en los escalones la noche anterior

– Para siempre mi Reina

- y por último Consejo de ancianos, el amor de mi vida es Lord Sasuke asi que les pregunto, tienen algo en contra?

- – No Mi Lady – Exclamaron todos

De repente aparece una luz proveniente del pergamino de la Gran reina pronunciando estas palabras:

**Su corazón ya es libre como el viento y ya es líder no siervo has entendido el valor que es encontrar gran tesoro.**

Después de ello Sir Sasory, hace una reverencia ante la reina y desaparece de manera mágica y con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro, todos reaparecen en el gran salón de los ancianos.

Mientras Lord Sasuke mira a sakura mientras ella se acerca, el joven no resiste y se abalanza a ella levantándola y al dejarla caer recibirla con un dulce beso, un beso que solo las personas que se aman podrían describir .

Los ancianos ante tal acto se levantan de sus sillas y empiezan a aplaudir

- felicidades su excelencia ha pasado su prueba – se escucha una vos que se dirige hacia ella con pasos de diosa

- Gran Reina Tsunade – Todos hacen una reverencia

- Hola reina del este , te felicito has alcanzado la fuerza para ser libre y continuar con tu verdadero destino de reina

- Gracias Gran Reina, pero aun no entiendo

- Bien ya lo entenderás ahora debo irme, pero te aviso que eres la 2da en conseguir el éxito en tu prueba, y estoy orgullosa de ello

- Quien ha sido la primera? – pregunto Sakura

- Lo lamento pero no puedo responder eso ahora, solo te diré que ella también encontró el tesoro en el camino – y tras una ráfaga de viento la gran reina desaparece

- Sasuke?

- Si?

- Te prometo que daré todo de mi para los reinos sean uno y como uno sea un gran reino – se tomaron de la mano y ella descanso su cabeza sobre su regazo recibiendo del amor el calor mas cálido que ambos podrían sentir.

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Sakura Haruno**

Ser una Reina, no es obedecer y ser Disciplinada , es con mano dura demostrarle a tu pueblo que están seguros y que dependen solo de ti y no del capricho de nadie más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Bruja del Oeste**

**Frase Favorita: Rayos**

- Uffff, que duro es ser reina, eh trabajado bastante, uhhhhh pero ya estoy aburrida creo que iré al pueblo a divertirme un ratito jiji

- Reina Yamanaka reina- grita con falta de aliento una pequeña ninfa del trueno

- Dime Ino, tanta diplomacia no es divertido

- Como ordene lady Ino

- Rayos, que linda me veo hoy o no?

- Reina Ino traigo un mensaje de la Gran Reina Tsunade

- Mensaje? Entrégamelo – poniendo una cara bastante seria

- Como ordene

La reina Ino tomo el pergamino atrayéndolo a ella con la velocidad de un trueno

Al contacto con el pergamino un mensaje salió de este:

- Para abrir el pergamino la portadora deberá usar su elemento y así podrá ver el contenido del mismo.

- Ja , simple- nuestra carismática reina provoco una gran cantidad de truenos los cuales tras cada contacto entre ellos hacían una fiesta de colores, y de repente el pergamino Abre

**`` La verdadera confianza se obtienes al momento de perderla y demostrar ser merecedora de ella``**

- Lady, mi lady está bien?

- Si, si solo me perdí unos segundos, bien iré al pueblo

- Mi lady pero sabe que es peligroso

- Descuida bobita me disfrazare, usare uno de mis hechizos de cambio para que nadie me reconozca – en ese momento la reina Ino dijo un hechizo transformándola en una elfo

- Cielo gris, cielo rojo, dame forma y color quiero raza sin cambiar mi alma, quiero que me guíes a una nueva raza.

- Wow, exclamo la ninfa de trueno

- Dime como me veo?

- La verdad tiene su mismo rostro y color solo que parece una elfo – dijo la pequeña ninfa

- Jajjajaj, claro no podría quitarme este bello rostro seria delito o no?

- o/o como diga mi lady

Tras irse al pueblo la reina estuvo paseando por todos lados, hablando con personas que ni siquiera conocía, iba al pueblo seguido pero cada vez que lo hacía trataba con todo el que no había visto antes, y como pocas veces repetía un disfraz, casi nadie sabía quién era.

Este día tras corretear como loca tras un cerdito de una señora que le pidió ayuda tropieza con un elfo muy guapo

- ups perdón, no quise trompezar contigo

- descuida, es lindo trompezar con doncellas hermosas

- gracias – dijo sonrojada

- bueno me voy- hace una reverencia y se retira

- espera espera como te llamas- dijo curiosa la joven

- oye no te dijo tu madre que no hables con extraños? – dijo en tono de broma

- yo me llamo ino – dijo sin cambiar ni un poco su nombre -y no mi mama digamos que tiene más miedo por lo que le pase al pobre extraño al juntarse conmigo – dijo graciosa

- bien, ino yo me llamo Sai mucho gusto en conocerte

- gracias, y dime Sai que haces por aquí nunca te había visto?

- Vengo a una misión

- Misión?- dijo intrigada

- Sí, pero no me preguntes cual porque no te diré – al notar que era bastante curiosa

- Uhhh, rayos, y adonde te diriges eso si me puede decir

- Creo que no nos volveremos a ver así que no estaría mal contarte

- Rayos, genial

- Voy a conocer la Reina del Oeste

- Queeeeee, la reina pero porque?- dijo tal sorpresa

- no me digas, crees que es peligroso? Si lo sé pero debo hacerlo

- debes? - miro preocupada la joven

- si, debo y en realidad veras no es asunto tu yo, así que seguiré mi camino, bye hermosa joven - le acaricio el pelo como una minina y se dispuso a marcharse

- espera, sabes dónde está el reino de la bruja del oeste?

- no, pero buscare quien me guíe no es difícil aquí

- adivina , estas de suerte yo puedo guiarte

- tu? - dijo incrédulo

- sí, yo sé donde es y eh ido muchas veces – dijo en tono de victoria

- tu? y porque has ido allí? Que yo sepa solo entras si alguien de adentro te guía o si la bruja lo permite

- soy soy, soy fans de la reina y en una ocasión la conocí y me permitió entrar - mintió

- en serio - dijo sin creerle

- y que dices, Saito?

- Sai no Saito - dijo molesto

- lo siento lo siento, en fin SAI quieres o no

- bueno ya que insistes y estas tan segura ni modo

- ok, pero primero dime a que vas donde la reina

- oye eso no estaba en los planes y tú te ofreciste

- sip, pero todo tiene un precio y ese es el mío, o pensaste que lo haría gratis?

- pero yo no seré quien pague ese precio, buscare alguien más - dijo eufórico

- bien te deseo suerte dijo la bruja, te espero en la entrada del pueblo

- no lo hagas te quedaras esperando – exclamo sin voltear si quiera

- ya veremos. - dijo con seguridad

Después de que Sai se retirara Ino empezó a elaborar un hechizo a los aldeanos en el que al mencionar o pedir ayuda como guía todos se negaran como si él fuera un ser peligros.

Sai era un hombre fuerte grandes brazos, como la mayoría de los elfos, se caracterizan por ser hábiles con el arco y flecha y una voz hermosa al entonar cual canción, Sai no era la excepción, tenía el pelo largo y una piel morena además un rostro que rara vez demostraba expresión lo que enloquece a muchas de las aldeanas.

Después de casi 3 horas, en la entrada del pueblo estaba ino jugando con sus pies, mientras que sai se acercaba a ella - bien te contare pero partimos inmediatamente

- Rayos!, como diga Sai-kun – con una cara de satisfacción

- sabes Ino eres hermosa pero también peligrosa - dijo mientras le extendía la mano para sellar el trato

- lo sé - extendía la de ella para completar la alianza

ino le explica que el reino del oeste a diferencia de los demás reinos no estaba entre bosques o cielos estaba en la cima de la Montaña oeste o montaña del trueno, para llegar solo tardarían 3 días a pie desde su actual ubicación pues no tenía dificultades ya que ella conocía muy bien el camino, solo que casi nadie podía verlo sin la autorización de la reina.

- bien acamparemos aquí- dice laito tras llevar horas de camino

- Rayos, bien ahora me contaras que quieres con la Reina - dijo mientras preparaban el fuego

- bueno, yo solo quiero mostrarle mi talento

- talento? :# - dijo mientras se ponían muy colorada

- no es lo que piensas, hablo de música, sabes que los elfos tenemos habilidades referente a nuestro canto

- ahhh, ya si ahora entiendo, y tanto esfuerzo para que la reina te oiga cantar es algo un poco ... Genial, si genial , te imaginas, Rayos, cantar ante la bruja más peligrosa de todas bajo la posibilidad que te lance un rayo y te achicharre el cerebro, es una acción muy valiente eres admirable Sai -kun

- es un poco tonta - pensó

- bien siendo así te ayudare con más entusiasmo, ah por cierto Sai-kun

- que?

- me gustas - que dices? Apenas me conoces - mientras su rostro se ponía muy colorado

- no me importa y ten cuidado te robare un beso en cualquier momento

Después de aquello nuestra reina si se durmió esperando la encrucijada del día de siguiente

Al llegar el día y al despertar Sai noto que no estaba solo en su cama Ino estaba sobre su pecho durmiendo plácidamente

- pero que rayos? - ya se le había pegado aquella palabrilla- pero que hace ella ahí, - se queda viendo su rostro fijamente y piensa - es una niña y una muy hermosa, lástima que está un poco loca, sino me podría enamorar de ella

-ahhhhhh. Qué bien dormí .. Donde esta sai-kun

- aquí estoy, está lloviendo bastante y creo que no podremos salir

- uh si detengo la lluvia Hinata-chan se enojaría conmigo mejor no me arriesgo - pensó mientras miraba el cielo

- bueno ni modo al menos podré prepárame para cuando este con la reina

- siiii, puedo escuchar la canción de la reina - canción? Que canción

- la que le cantaras a la reina recuerdas

- ahhhhh si la canción, mejor porque no me cantas tu una a mi?

- a ti? Genial sabia que me amas

- estás loca como podría eso no, eres bella y todo pero no llego a amarte, además no te conozco

- bien no me importa, cuando me ames me cantaras una canción ok

- como digas - esta chica da miedo - penso

- bien Sai-kun dime algo te gusta la reina?

- de donde sacas eso ahora?

- los elfos cantan canciones a las personas que aman o tienen algún sentimiento a si qué?

- no es así

- entonces?

- Ino que dirías si te confieso que el hilo del destino me lleva a la reina

- qué?- miro atenta

- yo yo conocí a alguien que no debí conocer, y por su culpa ahora debo ir a ver a la reina

- dijo mientras miraba al suelo

- Explica - dijo Ino con un tono bastante serio

- si no llego ante la reina y canto mi canción ante ella…. moriré

- que morir pero por qué? - Dijo nerviosa - no se solo sé que en 4 días después de que se me colocara un hechizo moriré, si no cumplo la orden que se me dio

- Sai yo soy...

- lo peor es que debo hacerlo en su castillo frente a torre que esta la estatua de la reina

- que me pasa? Porque no puedo decir quién soy? , no tengo opción, Debo llevarlo al castillo cuando vea mi estatua sabrá que soy yo, Sai descuida yo te ayudare y podrás cantar tu canción a la reina, te lo prometo dime cuantos días pasaron desde que nos marchamos? - quedan dos días a partir de mañana

- entonces vámonos guapo moreno es hora de irnos - no te dejare morir

- eres buena ino – dijo con dulce voz

- lose- dijo mientras iniciaban la marcha

En toda su travesía Ino hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba Sai de lo guapo que veía al usar su arco para pescar, Sai por su parte miraba intrigado esa chica tan extraña y que había confiado en el tan fácil y que se sentía culpable de a ver engañado

- Sai está oscureciendo podremos acampar aquí y mañana como a esta hora estaremos en el reino del oeste

- aino? - sí, dime Sai precioso

- ash me apenas, no sé ni porque me amas?

- amar? Quien dijo que te amaba?

- que dices? Dijo extrañado

- disculpa Sai-kun pero yo no te amo, no creo en el amor es mas no sé lo que es siquiera- dijo mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

Las palabras de nuestra reina chocaron en el pecho de Sai peor que el hechizo que tenia

- rayos - dijo mientras encendía el fuego

- que pasa Sai-kun - nada la maldita madera no enciende, iré por mas - Mintió

- ah yo voy contigo Sa… - pero ya se estaba adentrándose entre los arboles

- que pasara con Sai-kun, creo que mejor iré a buscarlo

Después de unos minutos caminando y recolectando más madera se detuvo - rayos porque me dolieron sus palabras, porque si solo sabe molestar, a caso? Sera? Claro estúpido como no enamorarte de una mujer tan bella, y con todo lo que te ah provocado estos días, pero es en vano ella lo dijo no me ama rayos, demonios porque?

- nos volvemos a encontrar Sai

- quien está ahí?- dice mientras gira a todo lados

- wow que rápido me olvidaste- dijo la intrigante voz

- sal, muéstrate - en ese momento un gran brujo se mostraba al lado de un árbol

- aquí estoy - indico

-Sasori maldito, que haces aquí?

- vine a ver si estabas cumpliendo con tu misión, la verdad has llegado lejos apenas cruzando unos kilómetros esta tu destino eres admirable

- maldito

- y dime quien es la hermosa elfo que te acompaña, la verdad estoy fascinado con ella

- con ella no te metas maldito, cumpliré mi parte y me quitaras esta maldito hechizo y es todo

- bien pero como premio adicional si fallas la matare a ella a tu compañera de viaje, esto como premio por contarle tu problemita

- maldito- en eso toma su arco y lanza una flecha hacia Sasori y este desaparece, ya sabes solo te quedan 14 horas

- Donde estará Sai, es como si una barrera lo hubiera desaparecido, si lo busco con magia podría ser descubierta, o tal vez no, uhhh lo intentare – dijo despreocupada

- Ino Ino , esa mocosa ino donde estas?

- es Sai, estoy aquí Sai-kun

- oh Ino porque saliste del campamento, me tenias preocupado

- me extrañas eh, sabía que debajo de tanta sexy carne había amor por mí, estás listo para cantarme la canción?

- basta - dijo furioso

- porque te pones así? - de repente dijo bastante seria

- porque crees?, dime Ino que harás cuando te diga que te amo, o te cante mi canción dime que harás? Los elfos somos seres que nos entregamos a todo por quien amamos a caso tu me amaras igual, lo acabas de decir no me amas solo soy un juego para ti

De los ojos de Ino estaban callendo lágrimas, lagrimas causadas por sus palabras

- porque mis ojos lloran?, porque si él tiene razón? El solo es un juego para mí, me eh confiado demasiado debo irme – se dijo asustada

La reina ino salió corriendo hacia su castillo, lloraba desconsoladamente, Mientras que Sai se quedo frío al ver como corría sin mirar atrás y si responder sus preguntas, estaba más preocupado que enojado

- ella solo jugaba conmigo, no me debe importar, Solo es una bruja sin corazón... Una bruja ino una bruja es absurdo, aun que es cierto que las brujas no aman no tienen corazón, pero ino no es así o sí?

En ese momento su impulso pudo más que su rabia y fue corriendo hacia ino.

Varias horas pasaron y sai llego al castillo, sin la ayuda de ino le dificultaba llegar, tenía una misión que cumplir y no se iría sin lograrlo, aun asi se pregunto cómo pudo verlo si lo podían hacerlo quien la reina le permitiera, sin pensar más en esa duda ya dentro busco a toda prisa la torre con la estatua de la reina, cuando llego a ella no se fijo en la estatua si no en quien estaba a los pies de ella - ino?

Ahí estaba ino parada frente a él

- ino escúchame perdóname si, fui grosero pero ahora tienes que irte, rápido, vete a casa

- ya estoy en casa sai- dijo la joven

- que dices ino no estoy para juegos - dice exaltado

- no lo has notado laito mira bien a la reina y mírame a mi

Laito, quedo en shock eras muy parecidas, demasiado para su gusto, en ese momento ella empezó a decir unas palabras

- tomando una raza y buscando la mía, deseo volver a mi real vida

Ino empezó a cambiar, su pelo era rubio y largo llegaba hasta el piso su rostro era el mismo pero tenía dibujado unos truenos al lado de sus ojos, su vestido estaba adornado con una capa lo cual iluminaba cual trueno, era simplemente hermosa

- me presento ante ti Sai-kun soy la reina del oeste la bruja del trueno **Ino Yamanaka** un placer conocerte

- no, imposible – dijo al escucharlo

- vamos canta tu canción y salva tu vida y luego lárgate- dijo furiosa

Justo ahí aparece Sasori detras de Sai,

- vamos Sai es el momento mátala te quedan minutos de vidas hazlo o muere

-Matarme, a que se refiere Sai y quien es el? - dijo con sorpresa la reina

-perdóname Sai mi misión no era cantar era matar a la reina era matarla con mis flechas de elfo

- querrás decir matarme, me mentiste rayos, yo confié en ti

- no, no jamás te haría daño aun si no me amas, nunca podría

Sai cae al suelo con signo de dolor en el pecho

- que le has hecho dijo mirando a Sasori?

- yo, bueno solo le pedí un favor jajajja

- maldito, mientras la lanzaba un rayo a su dirección – Sasori esquiva

- yo que tu tendría cuidado o podrías herir a alguien aparte de que si yo muero el morirá – la reina lo mira con desprecio

- bueno me voy aquí ya no busco nada, mi parte esta hecha

Sasori desaparece nuevamente

ino se acerca rápidamente a dirección a Sai

- Sai descuida yo te ayudare

- olvídalo Ino, o mejor dicho su majestad

- no, no, es mi culpa confié en tus palabras sin saber si ocultabas algo si tan solo hubiera investigado mas ya tendría la cura a ese hechizo

- descuida, ash - gritaba con dolor

- Sai, mátame – exclamo la reina

- que?

- mátame, no me importa morir si con eso logro que vivas

- ino pero que dices? estas seguras?

- si, dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- entonces antes permíteme cantarte mi canción

- que? no es el momento sai – pero aun así sai inicia su canto

**como cuchillo en la mantequilla, entraste a mi vida cuando me moría, como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste, entre mis pupilas, y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario, tuuuuuuuuuuuujuju y asi me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estaba tuuuuuuuuujuju, y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para miiii y nadie le apostaba a yo fuera tan feliz pero Cupido se apiado de miiii **

**TE AMO**

Los ojos de Ino se llenaban de lágrimas según marchaba la canción, era la canción mas hermosa que había escuchado, dentro de su pecho miles de sensaciones se empezaron a sentir miles de emociones alegría, dolor angustia

- eso fue hermoso sai, realmente hermoso

- ahora cierra los ojos Ino dijiste que podría flecharte y salvarme

- si, y cumpliré- Serrando los ojos tirados en el suelo sai se acerca a ella y dice en voz baja mientras le susurra en el oído yo te protegeré y si con ello pierdo mi vida estaré feliz por eso y la flecho, la flecho con un tierno beso, el más inocente beso que una mujer puede recibir, al tiempo que la lagrima caía por su mejilla, el brazo de Sai caía sin vida en el suelo

- Sai, sai, Sai - la reina lloro por horas sobre el cuerpo de Sai y cuando puedo reaccionar cito:

- Sai mi amor ahora entiendo que en cualquiera puede haber traición, que cualquiera puede mentirte y tener motivos ocultos, que la confianza es un premio que se gana, y que aunque hayas perdido la confianza en alguien no significa que ese alguien no merezca ser escuchado, y con suerte una 2da oportunidad, desconfiar no es malo solo debemos saber escuchar la alarma del corazón y la razon.

Una voz la interrumpe

- hola reina del oeste

- quien está ahí,- una luz saliendo del pergamino se presenta frente a ella

- el pergamino?

- mi lady ah superado su prueba, felicidades

-y dime de qué me sirve si eh perdido alguien valioso para mi

-valioso? Se refiere al elfo?

- si, el es mi tesoro

- Disculpe mi ignorancia pero ...

- tesoro, amor la persona que complementa tu espíritu, el sentimiento más hermoso y doloroso que pueda existir

- su majestad no es a eso que me refería, se perfectamente lo que es el amor, a lo que me refiero es que su amado no está muerto

- que dices? - dijo bajo asombro

- vera mi lady el está bajo el hechizo romeo y Julieta

- romeo y Julieta?

- sí, solo los grandes brujos del elemento tierra lo conocen, el poseído parece muerto pero solo está dormido y sus signos vitales son tan débiles que visualmente esta muerto

- y como lo sabes? – Limito a preguntar

- soy un ciervo de la gran reina créame que lo se

-Bien entonces dime como lo despierto, por favor te lo ruego dime

- un beso mi lady, un beso de eterno amor lo despertara, pero si quien lo besa no siente nada por él, ni el por ella, no despertara nunca es como morir al instante, así que debe estar muy segura de lo que hará, ahora debo irme debo enviar reporte a la gran reina Tsunade.

- gracias amiguito

- cuídese su majestad - desaparece

- bien, solo espero que estemos juntos por siempre mi sai-kun - y cerrando los ojos plasma un beso puro, sincero, honesto sobre los labios de Sai-kun -cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Sai, ella inmediatamente abriendo sus ojos lo abraza muy fuerte y de una manera exagerada le dice - TE AMO sai TE AMO

Varios días pasaron y Ino esta planeando ir al pueblo a visitar a Sai

- mi lady a donde va? - voy a ver a mi Sai, están bello y

- pero mi lady recuerde que el sr Sai se acaba de retirar y regresara a final de la tarde por qué no espera su regreso?

- no, ninfa lo extraño, además quien quita que una curiosa se le acerque y quiera quitármelo? , aunque soy una belleza y dudo que me superen...

-Hola reina del oeste – se escucha una voz

- Gran Reina Tsunade bienvenida

- hola Ino eh venido a felicitarte por tu prueba

- gracias su majestad - nuevamente estoy orgullosa con el resultado de la prueba

- Nuevamente?

- Si algunas de tus amigas ya han pasado la prueba

- Me alegra escucharlo

- Bien no cuento con mucho tiempo y debo retirarme así que, un placer verte Reina del Trueno – Trum una cantidad de truenos caen y la Gran Reina Desaparece

- Tiene estilo – Comenta Ino

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Ino Yamanaka**

"La Confianza, un elemento que no se le da a cualquiera, pero puede que cualquiera la merezca"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**Bruja del Norte**

**Frase favorita: Cenizas**

- Ahs, que pereza porque tengo que ir con ese pegajoso y nada simpático Brujo de tercera al baile?

- Porque es su prometido su majestad – Dijo una ninfa de fuego

- Cenizas, lo Odio están pesado y correcto y siempre me regaña porque busco la manera fácil de las cosas, es que está loco si es fácil y funciona porque no usarlo?

- Su alteza? – dijo la ninfa mientras tomaba en sus manos un pergamino

- Si, Dime – dijo al mirarla

- Esto es acaso…

- Sip, el pergamino de la Gran Reina , lo recibí ayer pero me daba perece abrirlo y tenia sueño

- Pero por las cenizas del fuego, es importante que cumpla su prueba, recuerde que si no pasa, perderá su reino y no solo usted también las demás

- Si, si, eres igual a él – dijo haciendo señas de que se retire

- Bien haber que técnica usare para abrirlo, bien será…. Ah ya se

Lanzando una mirada hacia el pergamino este empezó a arder y a abrirse simultáneamente.

**" ****El esfuerzo se premia, y el premio es la propia felicidad"**

- Mi Lady, llego su prometido

- Bien, dile que bajare en unos minutos – claro lo hace para dejarlo esperando

- Tarde como siempre - dijo **Sir Neji Hyuga**

**Sir Hyuga era un brujo de prestigio y gran nivel social en el reino, además que era el prometido de nuestra reina Tenten, Es un gran hombre, honorable, cumplido y todo lo que hacía llevaba el sello de perfecto, al contrario de nuestra reina Tenten**

- Cállate Neshi – dijo sin prestarle importancia a sus palabras

- Te eh dicho que no me llames Neshi

- Crees que me importa lo que digas

- Ahs, llegaremos tarde vámonos

- Cenizas, que pereza me da porque no vas solo?

- Solo vamos yo tampoco quiero ir así que solo cumple

- Que parejita – susurro la ninfa

Ya en el baile todos admiraban a la hermosa pareja que hacían la Reina Tenten y su prometido Sir Hyuga.

- bien ahora voy a saludar a los demás miembros de la corte, tu pórtate bien tenten esta fiesta en honor a nosotros, así que sonríe

- Cenizas, Estoy cansada – dijo mientras él se alejaba

- Saludos mi lady esta hermosa como siempre – Dijo una voz cerca de ella

- Ah, gracias Sasori, tiempo sin verle – dijo la reina con alegría

- Sabes que el placer es siempre mío, y dime el pesado de tu prometido esta por aquí?

- Si, está cumpliendo el protocolo pero a mí me da pereza

- Y porque no vamos al patio de atrás así, descansas y te olvidas de esta fastidiosa fiesta

- Cenizas, vamos suena bien – pero su huida fue interrumpida por Sir Hyuga

- Sasori, como estas? Espero que no estés tratando de ayudar a la Reina a escapar, como siempre? – dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio

- No, por supuesto que no – yo sería incapaz

- Neji se acerca a él y le dice al oído, no te quiero ver cerca de Tenten, tu mala influencia me repugna entendido.

- Cenizas que pereza porque discuten siempre

- Mi Reina creo que no deberías hablar con Sir Sasori pues a fin de cuentas es nuestro rival

- Rival? Dijo ella

- Si este año habrá un torneo de parejas con motivo al día de san Valentín y el competirá al igual que nosotros – Explico neji

- Cenizas que fastidio, y cuál es el premio? – dijo con poco entusiasmo

- El premio un deseo

- Un deseo? Que aburrido

- Bien sasori y quien será tu pareja – pregunto curiosa tenten

- Que curiosa tenten me recuerdas una amiga tuya – refiriéndose a ino – bueno ella es una Bruja del elemento cristal, su pueblo está bajo el reino de la Gran Reina, Su Nombre es Shizune

- Shizune? Pregunto neji

- Porque neji la conoces? – pregunto tenten

- Se podría decir que son muy buenos amigo – interrumpió sasori

- Cállate – Dijo molesto neji

- Perdón, no sabía que era secreto y como ella es tu prometida pensé que debía saberlo

- Interesante, vamos sasori me da pereza esta conversación – dijo la Reina en tono molesta

- Haz lo que quieras -dijo neji y se alejo de ellos

Mientras ambos estaban un anuncio se dio en la fiesta

¨ Buenas Noches a todos, sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta gran fiesta con motivo al compromiso de Sir hyuga y la Reina tenten, por tanto este año se llevara a cabo un torneo en el cual una pareja luchara contra ellos y el ganador Recibirá un deseo por parte de la corte.

La pareja retadora es: **Sir. Sasori y la Bruja Shizune**

Ambas parejas subieron al escenario y se pararon una frente a la otra, hicieron una reverencia ante el público y continuaron la velada.

Al día siguiente el joven hyuga llega al castillo, y tumbando la puerta de la Reina tenten, dice

- Vamos levántate

- Que? – dijo medio dormida

- Debemos entrenar, la competencia es pasado mañana y nunca hemos trabajado en equipo

- Cenizas, que pereza solo perdamos y ya – dijo mientras él la levantaba por un pie

- Perder estás loca nunca perdería ante ese estúpido de sasori

- Porque lo odias tanto? – pregunto – a mi me cae súper bien

- Es que no te das cuenta como te mira? Y siendo mi prometida es una falta de respeto hacia mi

- Solo eso te molesta?

- cállate

- Cenizas, bien ni modo salte de aquí o quieres verme desnuda mientras me cambio – dijo burlándose de el

- Ya me voy te espero en el patio- concluyo

Ya en el patio trasero, Zulma llega vestida con su ropa de combate, una vestimenta que rara vez usan, pues los reinos siempre han estado es paz, al hacer la entrada neji la mira de arriba abajo reconociendo lo hermosa que es.

- Te ves bien – dijo

- Solo eso?, eres el peor prometido que me pudo tocar

- Al menos te toco uno, o hubieras preferido a Sasori?

- Nah, el me gusta pero no es mi tipo

- Te gusta? – dijo algo molesto

- Si, pero solo como amigo nada especial, el me ayuda a escaparme de mis responsabilidades

- Y por eso es que tu control de elemento son pobres comparadas con tus amigas

- No me importa, soy la más fuerte aun así

- Tenten, debería importarte – dijo tomándola de la mano – eres el futuro de este reino y si a ti no te importa a nadie le importara, piensa más en ello

Era la primera vez que tenten y Neji conversaban sin que se ofendieran mutuamente

- lo entiendo Neji, gracias

- bien a entrenar

la primera prueba consistía en tiro al blanco en la cual la pareja debían lanzar una flecha simultáneamente y debe clavarse en el mismo lugar y en transcurso encender en llamas.

La 2da prueba consistiría en el laberinto, ambas parejas entrarían y deberían salir juntas

La última prueba seria carreras en Grifo, donde la parejas lucharían mientras uno combate la otra conduce el grifo, el primero en llegar a la meta seria el ganador,

- bien tenten estoy sorprendido, eres muy hábil

- te lo dije Neshi- solo me da pereza hacerlo

- algún día dejaras de decirme Neshi – dijo en modo gracioso

- no creo – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

- bien entonces cual será tu deseo? Pregunto el hyuga

- aun no lo sé y el tu yo?

- Quiero bailar contigo?

- Bailar conmigo – dijo sorprendida

- Si, se que te da pereza pero es algo que quiero desde hace mucho

- Y porque?, si no nos caemos bien

- Tenten nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hasta nos casaremos algún día, si me pones loco constantemente por tu falta de interés en las cosas, pero tu si me gustas y me refiero como mujer – Tenten se ponen bastante colorada – yo quisiera que algún día tu sintieras lo mismo por mí, sería una manera más alegre de llevar las cosas.

- Cenizas quién lo diría Neshi, tu también me gustas

- En serio – dice mientras levanta una ceja

- Si, la verdad no se desde cuando, pero ….

- Neji interrumpe sus palabras dándole un beso el cual ella correspondió

3

2

1

- bien vamos tenemos que entrenar la competencia es mañana y no pienso perder – dice Neji rápidamente y nervioso

- si tienes razón vamos – igualmente nerviosa

El día de la competencia ambas parejas se preparaban y platicaban sus tácticas en un momento, una joven hermosa llega de un salto sobre el hyuga y pícaramente lo abraza

- Neji mi Amor, ah pasado bastante tiempo

- Shizune? Bájate que haces? – dijo mientras miraba a Tenten

- Oki doki mi adorado Neji, espero que tengamos tiempo para nosotros después de esta competencia

- Disculpa -dice Tenten con las manos ardiendo en fuego- puedo saber que deseas

- Ups, lo lamento su majestad, perdone por mi falta de educación – se inclina y hace reverencia

- Tu eres Shizune Bruja de Cristal, interesante elemento

- No tanto como el suyo mi lady – ambas se miraban con odio en sus ojos

- Bien neji lindo me voy, sasori debe estar esperándome, y ya luego nos veremos en nuestra cita

- Cita? – dijo neji

- Si, si gano mi deseo es una cita contigo, claro si a su majestad no le importa? Aunque creo que no después de todo sasori quiere una cita con ella si gana

- Ese maldito, lo siento shizune pero no ganaran y dile a sasori que espero que esté listo para sufrir la derrota

- Claro mi neji lindo-Puff desaparece

- Neji lindo, Neji lindo , bah estupida – dijo en burla

- Que? estas celosa? – dijo con risita

- Ja, celosa de ti,- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la tarima de inicio

**La Competencia Inicia**

**Primera Etapa**

Arco y flecha

El equipo 1 empiecen

Sasori lanza la flecha en conjunto con Shizune y con hermoso arte al soltar la flecha es encendida en fuego por Shizune y se clavan justo en el centro del marco.

Equipo 2

Neji se preparo a lanzar la fecha, mientras Tenten solo miraba a Shizune con rabia y esta parecía provocarla lanzándolo besos a neji, mientras neji soltó la flecha tenten perdió segundos y las flechas no llegaron al compás y perdieran el encuentro

Cuando regresaron a sus asientos mientras se preparaba el siguiente escenario para la siguiente prueba, Tenten se sienta molesta

- Debes concentrarte si quieres perder adrede dilo y nos ahorramos todo esto

- A que te refieres Neji, solo perdí la concentración

- Qué raro, tú la chica mas perezosa concentrada – dijo muy molesto

- Estoy poniendo todo de mi en esto, no es mi culpa

- Si, te pasaste todo el tiempo viendo al imbécil de Sasori

- No es cierto- dijo aun mas furiosa

El segundo encuentro iniciara prepárense

- Parece que los tortolos no están concentrados – dice burlona Shizune

- Estúpida te derrotare y te hare caminar sobre las llamas – dice Tenten como fiera

- Vamos Shizune, solo fue un accidente de la parejita – exclamo Sasori

- Tu cállate Sasori

Ambos equipos fueron colocados en el inicio del laberinto cada uno en una entrada distinta, deberían encontrarse en el centro del laberinto y luego salir juntos

Ambos equipos entraron con agilidad, tenten dejaba señas de calor para saber donde había pasado, Neji por su parte las usabas para saber donde estaba Tenten luego de un rato, Tenten y Neji se encontraron en el centro del laberinto y seguido salieron de él, ambos fueron los ganadores ya que Shizune y Sasori salieron segundos después.

- Como supiste que yo dejaba las marcas? – pregunto Tenten

- Porque nadie en esta competencia es tan inteligente para hacer algo así- dijo sonriendo

Tercera y última prueba prepárense

Ambos equipos montaron los grifos y se prepararon a partir

tenten y neji fueron los más rápidos , pero Sasori y Shizune tenían muy buen manejo de los grifos y se les veía que podían trabajar excelentemente en equipo, Shizune y tenten piloteaban mientras Sasori y Neji batallaban con magia y espadas, al Sasori ver que no podría ganarle a los prometidos lanzo un poder de agua a tenten debilitándola haciéndola caer, neji tuvo que usar poder viento para mantener el grifo en el aire, pero tenten no se rindió, aun débil tomo el control del grifo y pudo llegar a la meta pero ya Sasori había llagado en primer lugar.

- Estas bien Tenten- dice preocupado Neji

- Si, solo un poco débil, no lo vi venir

- Ese maldito

- Basta, solo lamento que no puede llegar y por mi perdiste

- Por dios Tenten es solo una estúpida competencia, si te hubieras lastimado yo realmente no me lo perdonaría, eres demasiado importante para mi

- De verdad?

- Si, sé que es difícil de creer pero Tenten yo te amo – dijo con el rostro fijo en sus ojos

- neshi yo también te amo- después de decir esto sellaron su confesión con un beso

Ahora anunciaremos los ganadores de nuestra actividad

Sasori y Shizune de pie por favor

Ambos demostraron ser hábiles y poderosos, y que trabajan muy bien en equipo. Pero también que no juegan de una manera limpia, Sasori has sido descalificado por atacar el piloto del grifo contrario

- Queee, no es justo fue un accidente- mintió Sasori enojado

- Basta - dijo Shizune

Los ganadores del encuentro son Sir Hyuga y la Reina Tenten

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron y brincaron de felicidad

- Ganamos, ganamos ganamosssss – brinco tenten de felicidad, mientras abrazaba y besaba a neji

- Bien sir hyuga, creo que tenemos un futuro baile que asistir

- Y tu deseo tenten, cual es?

- El mío es estar junto a ti cuando los tuyo se cumplan

Varios días y bailes han pasado desde que termino la competencia, Tenten y Neji cada día están más y más enamorado, aunque pelean constantemente, en su reconciliación regresan más amorosos.

Tenten por su parte a retomado sus obligaciones de reina y no toma la manera fácil, al contrario analiza cada caso cuidadosamente y trabaja en sus hechizos día a día

- Mi lady porque no toma un descanso tiene varias horas tratando con ese elemento

- Descuida ninfa aun puedo aguantar un poco mas

- Y porque no descansar para hablar conmigo- se escucha una voz detrás de ella

- Gran Reina Tsunade- hace una reverencia

- Eh venido personalmente a darte los resultado de tu prueba

- Cenizas, mi prueba, la había olvidado, perdón su majestad, por culpa de mi pereza, me olvide de ella, le pido una segunda oportunidad – dijo arrodillada

- No es posible Tenten- la tomo de los brazos para levantarla del suelo- has aprobado

- Aprobado?- repitió confundida

- Si, superaste tu pereza y te estás esforzando para recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso te hace una gran reina

- Gracias su majestad, no sabe lo feliz que me hace- dijo llena de felicidad

- Bien debo irme, mis sirvientes me esperan

- Bien mi gran reina le agradezco su noticia y visita

**Pensamiento de la Bruja Tenten**

Por la calle del "después" se llega a la plaza de "nunca".


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

**Porque? Y Resultado**

La Gran Reina se encuentra sentada en su trono cuando llama a su confiable sirviente

- Me mando a llamar Gran Señora - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

- sí, convoca a las brujas es hora que concluya su evaluación

- Como ordene mi señora, - se detiene y dice - mi señora, porque permito que las brujas conocieran el tesoro? Y con distintas razas además

- porque hace tiempo comprendí que ese sentimiento nos pertenece a todos...

**Varios años atrás**

Hace mucho tiempo cuando se nombraría a la gran reina entre reino, su madre la gran reina Kaguya de ese tiempo estaba dudando entre cual de sus hijas seria la adecuada, Tsunade era líder de la guardia real una excelente bruja, la mejor de todas, Mei su hermana era una de las mejores en cuanto a tácticas y pertenecía a la guarda de pócimas y encargada de hechizo de mayor nivel, ambas estaban calificadas y a ninguna les interesaba el cargo.

Su madre quería que fuera Tsunade ella tenía un gran potencial y un gran problema, Tsunade mantenía una relación con el sub capitán de la guardia el Cual era un simple humano, esto para la reina era inaceptable, las brujas no deben amar y sus hijas no eran la excepción, un día tras reunirse con su madre Tsunade le informa que se unirá a Dan sub capitán de la guarda y hombre que amaba, su madre furiosa se negó y le dijo que de ser así no podría ser reina y esta le dijo que no le importaba, con tal declaración su madre sintió esto como un desafío y tras una trampa asesino a Dan.

Al Tsunade enterarse de esto cayó en una terrible depresión y su hermana al verla sufrir tanto y sabiendo que su madre es la culpable, decidió buscar una solución, Mei le dio una posimas a su hermana la cual le quitaría sus sentimientos, sería nulo ante cualquier situación, estaría consiente de todo pero no lloraría ni sentiría una real felicidad.

Cuando Tsunade despertó, dio la gracias a su hermana e inmediatamente se dirigió donde estaba su madre y acepto su cargo de gran reina.

Días después la princesa Mei se presento ante su hermana ambas conversaron sobre como serian las cosas a partir de ahora, mei se mostro preocupada por la falta de sentimientos de su hermana y cómo afectaría su reinado

- onesan estas segura de querer reinar?

- no, pero lo hare, no quiero que las demás generaciones de brujas pasen lo mismo que nosotras que nos nieguen el derecho de amar, todo por las razas, todo por querer ser superiores por querer poder

- entiendo pero...

- descuida hermana, el hecho que no sienta nada, no significa que no recuerde mis antiguos sentimientos

- pero madre?, ella será un obstáculo difícil, no permitirá que cumplas tu cometidos

- no solo ella también sus subordinados, pero hay una solución

- hay una solución? cual?

- tendremos que matarlos

- sí, ya lo eh pensado

- son brujos y brujas poderosos onesan

- tendrán que elegir o amigos o enemigos

- aunque hay una mejor posibilidad, en la que mataremos varios pájaros de un tiro

Ambas hermanas sabiendo que estaba en riesgo las paz de todos los reinos se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de su madre, en el la antigua gran reina estaba planeando el destierro de una brujas que se habían enamorado y por ende estaban cometiendo un delito

hola madre que haces?- pronuncio mei al entrar

- hola mis queridas solo planea unos destierros – ya saben trabajo

- madre creo que estas cosas ya no te incumben- decía Tsunade mientras le servía una taza de té a su madre

- por dios hija es un honor ayudarte, sé que es difícil el cargo de gran reina, pero en fin a que debo el honor de que las brujas más poderosas de todo los reinos este en mi cuarto – decía mientras tomaba un poco de te

- madre hemos venido a matarte, al menos claro que decidas retirarte y dejarme gobernar como realmente se debe

- matarme, interesante, crees que podrás?

- querrás decir podrán madre- dijo Mei desde la terraza mientras miraba el paisaje

- tú también Mei? Wow que educación les he dado, en fin están consiente que soy mucho más poderosa que ustedes?

- puede ser - exclamo Tsunade

-pero madre que tienes en contra del amor?- Mei la mira y pregunta

- ja, eso solo sirve para crear brujas débiles, mira tu hermana se enamoro y casi pierde la oportunidad de ser la gran reina

- creo hermana que ella no parara – dijo Mei en dirección a su hermana

- eso creo, dime madre cuantas brujas y personas has matado por tu objetivo?

- creo que tendrías que sentarte para empezar con la lista - dijo mientras continuaba tomando un poco de su te

-madre - dijeron ambas hermanas al compas

- si hijas, quieren iniciar la pelea?

- pero madre si ya hemos terminado- dijo Tsunade mientras la miraba fijamente

- a que te refiere – mientras levantaba una ceja

- que a partir de ahora madre ya no serás un obstáculo – expreso Mei

- creo que mis hijas se están poniendo locas….. – de repente la ex reina empieza a perder la visión- que me han hecho? - Cuestiona mientras la taza cae al suelo

- ah nada madre, solo hemos puesto un paro a tu asesinatos absurdos- dijo Tsunade

- te explicare madre – tomando la taza del suelo- el rico te que has tomado contiene uno de mis mejores posimas, ella te quita los sentidos poco a poco, dejando un cuerpo inútil y vacio, esto también me permite controlar y manipular ese cuerpo a mi antojo, en este caso madre le dirá a tus subordinados que dejen de matar brujas o nosotras iremos por ellos.

- malditas- dijo la ex reina

- gracias madre, hemos aprendido de la mejor

La antigua Gran Reina cae al suelo y las hermanas continúan con el plan y eliminan todo brujo que esté en contra del amor.

Actualidad

- Es por ello que quiero que esa absurda teoría de que las brujas no aman se acabe, fueron demasiados siglos bajo esa creencia absurda.

- Entonces usted y la princesa Mei dieron todo para que las brujas también fueran poseedoras del tesoro

- Exacto- asintió la reina

- Pero porque la princesa Mei no se caso o le devolvió sus sentimientos?

- Ambas juramos que como sacrificio por la paz entre razas y por haber eliminado a nuestra madre ninguna nos rendiríamos hasta que toda bruja encuentre el amor y estando en esa batalla nos hemos centrado tanto que no ah tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse, en mi caso la pócima es irreversible y de serlo podría regresar a un estado depresivo el cual podría matarme.

- Entiendo mi lady , bien iré por las brujas reinas de los diferentes puntos

Ya en el círculo de piedra la Gran reina Tsunade pide entrar a las brujas

Hola poderosas reinas, nuevamente nos encontramos aquí para concluir con su evaluación, cada una de ustedes ah concluido con éxito sus pruebas y las felicito, ahora nuevamente preséntense ante mi

- Entendido- Contestaron todas

- Reina del Oeste – Dijo

- **Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Trueno, tengo mi tesoro el cual protegeré Sai-kun y con el reinare mi pueblo con amor, justicia y fuerza.**

- Una verdadera bruja de Trueno – Dijo la Gran Reina – Reina del Este

- **Mi Nombre es Sakura haruno, Manejo todos le elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Viento, soy bastante hábil con tácticas y hechizos de alto nivel, soy líder y gobierno con amor y justicia, tengo mi amado tesoro Sasuke quien está a mi lado marchando conmigo.**

- Una Reina del viento que fluye con libertad – Exclamo la Gran Reina– Reina del Sur

- **Mis amigas me llamas Hinata, Manejo todos los elemento a excepción del Fuego, Mi elemento principal es el Agua, aunque el agua es genial , lo demás elementos merecen mi respeto, gobierno con la ayuda de naruto mi tesoro, un guerrero que realmente completa el liquido de mi corazón**

- Reina del Agua clara y cristalina – Dijo orgullosa – Reina del Norte

- **Mi Nombre es Tenten, Manejo todos los elementos, Mi elemento principal es el Fuego, mi deseo es gobernar mi reino y que con mi ayuda todo marche bien. me gusta leer, adoro pasar mis días con mi tesoro Neji**

- Fuerte y decidida Reina del Fuego – Murmuro la Gran reina –

Bien antes que se retiren les presentare a alguien, pasen dijo la reina

- Saludo sus majestades – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

- Sasori? – gritaron todas a excepción de hinata

- Quién es? - pregunto hinata confundida

- Yo les explicare – dijo la gran reina

1. Reina del Sur hinata en tu misión al regresar al castillo caíste al agua provocado por una piedra floja, bien el fuel causante de que no pudieras nadar en ese momento

2. Reina del este Sakura. Sasori fue tu pretendiente y el causante del duelo con Sasuke

3. Reina del Oeste Ino el envió a Sai a asesinarte y casi muere

4. Tenten fue el causante de muchos malos momentos con Neji y te hirió en la competencia

- Les pido disculpa por los daños causados a ustedes o sus tesoros , yo solo cumplía la misión que me en comendo mi señora- expreso sasori

- Exacto cada una de sus acciones fueron cometidas para poder llevarse a cabo su prueba y personalmente les pido perdón por ello, tanto Shizune, como Sasori forman parte de mis leales siervos.

- Cada una de las reinas guardaron silencio brevemente y luego La reina Sakura toma la palabra y dice: Fuiste el causante de nuestros malos momentos y prácticamente de un gran dolor a cada una de nosotras, pero creo que hablo por todas a decirte GRACIAS , porque por lo que hiciste pudimos llegar a donde estamos hoy y ser mejores de lo que éramos , sinceramente gracias Sasori-san

- Todas las reinas hacen una reverencia en dirección a Sasori

Dicho ya esto mis reinas pueden retirarse y gobernar con AMOR cada uno de sus reinos, les deseo mucha suerte

Le juramos Su majestad que Amor no faltara en nuestros reinos

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
